Tahu Sumedang
by farika
Summary: Break beralih dari permen ke tahu sumedang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?  RnR please?


**TAHU SUMEDANG**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humor, General**

**Summary: Break beralih dari permen ke tahu sumedang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?**

**Warning(s): OOC, OOT, Gaje, Abal, Lebay, Alay, Crazy, dll.**

**A/N: Cerita fanfic ini adalah sekuel kecil pertentangan Break dan Sharon. Fanfic yang saya buat bersama teman saya, Reborn Angel from the Past, dalam waktu satu malam. Full Gaje! Dengan perubahan seperlunya. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

Hari sudah malam. Kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam. Empat bangsawan besar baru saja kembali ke mansion-nya masing-masing sehabis menghadiri pesta di mansion keluarga Nightray.

"Break… Aku lelah sekali…. Kau ada di mana? Tolong pijitin aku, dong….," kata Sharon sambil mencari-cari Break yang hilang melayang entah di mana.

"Break?"

Tatapan mata Sharon tertuju pada dapur dan seseorang yang duduk sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja. Sepertinya orang itu sedang makan sesuatu.

"Break? Kau sedang apa? Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, mendingan kamu pijitin pundakku yang sakit ini. Aku lelah sehabis pesta tadi…" tanya Sharon.

"Opo iki, mbak? Beta lagi makan tahu sumedang, makan malam saya.."

Ha? Tahu sumedang?

"Xerxes! Ingat banyak laporan yang belum kamu selesaikan padahal besok semua laporan harus siap!" kata Liam tiba-tiba.

Eh? Kenapa Liam ada di sini?  
Sebenarnya, Liam sedang dihukum oleh Rufus karena dia kalah dalam adu suit jepang sebanyak 250 kali selama pesta berlangsung. Dan yang kalah harus bekerja sebagai pelayan sementara di kediaman Rainsworth selama 10 hari 13 malam. Ckckck… Kasihan Liam.

"Opo iki, Pakde? Aye capek! Pakde aja yang kerja! Emily juga mau makan tahu sumedang!"

"Betul, betul, betul!" kata Emily (yang pasti suara perutnya Break)

"Ehm… Break…. Kenapa kamu makan tahu sumedang punyaku? Aku belinya sampai nyari-nyari keliling Amerika tapi gak ketemu! Ternyata ada Indonesia jadi aku harus berangkat lagi ke Indonesia! Aku capek banget selama 2 minggu ini tahu!" ujar Sharon.

Berawal dari 1 karung beras tahu sumedang, kini tersisa tinggal setengah karung beras tahu sumedang.

"Laper. Yang manis-manis sudah diborong Oz sama Si Kelinci. Lagian beta pengen makan tahu sumedang."

"Betul, betul, betul!" kata Emily (lagi)

"Ehem… Break…. Sebenarnya kamu ini orang apa, sih?" tanya Liam.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu aku orang apa. Ini gara-gara Authors gila yang buat!" jawabnya singkat.

(*Plak! Ampuni kami! . Back to story, okay?)

"UAPAAA? Kamu kan punya persediaan permen dari rasa coklat sampai rasa nasi goreng sebanyak 1 peti pemakaman yang kamu simpan di bawah tempat tidurmu, kan?" bentak Sharon.

"O, kalau yang itu kan udah dari sejak Halloween kemarin disimpan. Ada yang udah basi sampai keriput, bahkan ada yang mau ke alam sana. (?) Pas nyortir satu per satu Si Kelinci datang lalu ambil semuanya termasuk yang mau dikuburin karena sudah tewas (?). Pas mau nyari permen di dapur, malah ketemu tahu sumedang. Makanya makan aja mumpung gak ada orang." =3=

"Selain itu, kamu kan punya persediaan permen istimewa yang kamu simpan di dalam karung lalu kamu timbun di halaman depan, kan? Setidaknya kamu bisa ambil permen dari situ, Break!"

"Pas digali udah kemakan tikus tanah! Bahkan ada permen yang udah sakratul maut, jadi dibiarin aja di dalam tanah biar beristirahat dalam damai. Ada yang udah bau tanah lagi."

"Huh! (Sudah di puncak kesabaran) Tapi kan kamu selalu bawa permen di dalam sepatumu! Tuh, bungkusnya keliatan!" Sharon menunjukkan jarinya ke arah sepatu Break yang memang terlihat kertas berwarna pink.

"Eh? Ini kan kertas alas kaki. Soalnya kaki ku sering keringatan, jadiin buat nyerap keringat biar sepatunya gak bau."

"Betul!, betul!, betul!" kata Emily membenarkan kata Break (?).

"Eh? Emang bisa?"

"Bisa, dong! Break gitu loh!" kata Break sambil memegang kerah (?) bajunya.

"Ehm? Oh, ya? Gimana dengan permen yang ada di kantung bajumu?"

"Ooo… Kalau ini makanan kucing. Mrs. Cherryl kan alergi sama kucing, jadi gak boleh pelihara kucing. Tapi di belakang ada kucing liar yang so sweet~…! Jadi aku bawain makanan buat dia, tapi gak boleh sampai ketahuan."

"Wah, Break… Ternyata kamu perhatian banget dengan oma ku… Secara aku gak pernah tahu kalau oma ku gak suka kucing… Yang aku tahu cuma Gil yang gak suka kucing…. Nah, permen yang ada dibalik topimu itu?"

"Ini buat bahan pertunjukan sulap. Isinya kelereng doang. Aku maunya pakai permen asli, tapi rupanya ada semut nyuri permen asli dari topiku."

"O..ow… Break, ternyata kamu punya pekerjaan sampingan, ya? ITU TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN! INGAT, PELAYAN ITU BUKAN UNTUK MAIN-MAIN!" bentak Sharon marah-marah.

"Sorry, sorry. Soalnya anak-anak tetangga suka nonton sulap, jadi ya udah saya adain pertunjukan sulap tiap malam Jumat kliwon."

"WHAT? Pantesan tiap malam Jumat kliwon yang seharusnya kita melakukan REUNI* kamu malah gak ada! Ckckck…."

*reuni di sini berarti reuni bersama sanak keluarga yang sudah pergi ke sisi Yang Maha Kuasa. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri…. m(_ _)m

"Eng… Maaf, saya tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan… Saya merasa terhina… Hiks… Saya bagaikan patung… Hiks… Saya bagaikan bukan siapa-siapa…. Huhuhu…." sahut Liam tiba-tiba. Memotong pembicaraan saja!

"Tenang aja, Liam. Kami bukannya tidak memperdulikanmu, kami hanya menganggapmu lukisan di dinding berornamen yang gak kelihatan kalau gak pakai kaca pembesar."

*Jleb!* "Eng… Be… begitu, ya… Hiks… Sebenarnya karena saya menunggu kalian selesai bicara, hiks, saya sudah menyelesaikan dokumen 297 lembar…" kata Liam sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Wah, Liam hebat! Makasih karena telah mengerjakan bagianku juga! Sekarang bisa vacation ke Bali, deh!"

"Break…. Ingat kamu harus dihukum karena kamu punya pekerjaan sampingan dan…. KAMU TELAH MENGHABISKAN TAHU SUMEDANGKU! Kamu harus bersihkan WC yang udah lumutan 5 tahun yang ada di ruang bawah tanah, kamu harus bawa jalan-jalan oma setiap hari ke manapun; ke kuburan juga boleh, kamu harus belikan aku semua kosmetik termahal di dunia dan aksesorisnya, terus kamu harus ganti tahu sumedang yang telah kamu habiskan dengan rasa keju, ayam bawang, sapi panggang, cokelat, dan the hijau, dan yang terakhir kamu harus kasih Emily kepadaku! TITIK!"

*ngacir*

"Eh, Break! Kamu jangan kabur! Malam-malam begini aku kan gak bisa pergi ke luar mansion! Eh, tunggu!"

"Break! Masih ada 201 lembar dokumen yang harus kamu selesaikan! Jangan kabur, woi!"

**.**

**A/N: Huahahaha…. Full Gaje! Fanfic yang terlintas di kepala dua orang author dalam satu malam, beginilah hasilnya…. Benar-benar GAJE! XDD**

**Apalagi cerita ini yang kelewat... err... tipis. But I hope you happy after reading this story. Okay?  
**

**Yak! Bagi yang mau memberikan kritik, pujian, dan saran, silahkan klik REVIEW di bawah ini…**

**Please….**

**.**


End file.
